Sam and Dean on Instant Messenger (IM Snippets)
by K.Sinclair
Summary: Absolutely random instant message conversations between the Winchester Brothers. (written a while back, hence the IM'ing) User names: IveGotYouBabe is Dean. IHateDean is Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**[AN: I found these while rummaging around my computer. I'm willing to post all that I have, but only if people want them. Thank you!]**

IHateDean: Where are you?  
IveGotYouBabe: In a forest...HOLY CRAP, SASQUATCH!  
IHateDean: Dude, I can see your legs! Get out from underneath the motel bed!  
IveGotYouBabe: I'm going to attempt to make contact with Sasquatch. *pulls out iron rod*  
IHateDean: Dean, what are you-OW!  
IveGotYouBabe: Agh! The ape's pyscho! Retreat!  
IHateDean: I'm going to kill you...  
_-IHateDean has logged off-  
_IveGotYouBabe: Oh crap.  
_-IveGotYouBabe has logged off- _


	2. Chapter 2

IHateDean: As punishment you get to help me babysit this kid.  
IveGotYouBabe: Where'd you get the kid?  
IHateDean: Don't ask questions! Now help me.  
IveGotYouBabe: So why are we babysitting some kid?  
IHateDean: *sigh* Don't ask...wait, why are we IM'ng? We're in the SAME room!  
IveGotYouBabe: B/c the kid keeps staring at me... *glances over shoulder*  
IHateDean: You got a point...he just hissed at me! *nervous*  
IveGotYouBabe: Maybe if we bop him on the head...  
IHateDean: dean... *annoyed*  
IveGotYouBabe: Then we could say he slept the whole time...  
IHateDean: DEAN! *punches shoulder*  
IveGotYouBabe: Ow! Okay! You know...he's touching your hair care products...  
IHateDean: *ticked off* You distract him.  
IveGotYouBabe: yes!  
_-IHateDean and IveGotYouBabe have logged off-_


	3. Chapter 3

IveGotYouBabe: So...you still want to go clubbing?  
IHateDean: I'm having a mental break down and you want to go CLUBBING!?  
IveGotYouBabe: Yeah, that's the idea...  
IHateDean: I'm not sure...  
IveGotYouBabe: Come on Sammy, you're fun when you're half out of it!  
IHateDean: That's supposed to make me feel better? *rolls eyes*  
IveGotYouBabe: Come on, think of the ladies...the dancing!  
IHateDean: You suck, you know that?  
IveGotYouBabe: So?... *pokes*  
IHateDean: Fine. *whacks*  
_-IveGotYouBabe and IHateDean have logged off- _


	4. Chapter 4

IHateDean: I think I got a rash...  
IveGotYouBabe: Don't tell me that! *scarred for life*  
IHateDean: Damn pole...owie.  
IveGotYouBabe: Ha, you danced funny.  
IHateDean: I hate you.  
IveGotYouBabe: Come on Sammy, that old lady sure liked you! *eye brow wiggle*  
IHateDean: That's it. You asked for this...  
IveGotYouBabe: For what?  
IveGotYouBabe: Sam?...What are you doing!?  
IHateDean: Building up suspense. I gave her YOUR number.  
IveGotYouBabe: O_O  
IHateDean: Victory is sweet. *smirks*  
IveGotYouBabe: I burned your clothes.  
IHateDean: WHAT!?  
IveGotYouBabe: They were FULL of ghosts... *hums innocently*


	5. Chapter 5

IveGotYouBabe: VROOM, VROOM.  
IHateDean: Can I drive the car today Dean?  
IveGotYouBabe: No. This car's for men, not wussies.  
IHateDean: Then why are you driving?  
IveGotYouBabe: Very funny, geek. _ *glares*  
IHateDean: So can I?  
IveGotYouBabe: VROOM, VROOM. Sorry can't hear you.  
IHateDean: You're so immature. *sighs*  
IveGotYouBabe: Here, you can drive the wussy-mobile. *pats moped*  
IHateDean: What the crap is that!?  
IveGotYouBabe: You're new car. *grins*  
IHateDean: -_-


	6. Chapter 6

**[AN: I'm glad it made you laugh BabyTheImpala. I was worried no one would get it at all. x) *takes cookie* *yessss*]**

IHateDean: My car broke down...  
IveGotYouBabe: Ha loser. VROOM.  
IHateDean: Will you come pick me up?  
IveGotYouBabe: Maybe later. *drives off into sunset*  
IHateDean: Dean? There's a scary woman looking at me... *afraid*  
IveGotYouBabe: Make her happy Sam. *knudge, knudge*  
IHateDean: I think it's a man... o_O  
IveGotYouBabe: Even better.  
_-IveGotYouBabe has logged off-  
_IHateDean: ...damn... *runs off*  
_-IHateDean has logged off- _


	7. Chapter 7

IveGotYouBabe: Sam?  
IveGotYouBabe: Sammy!?  
IveGotYouBabe: Please respond Sam, I love you!  
IHateDean: You do?  
IveGotYouBabe: I was...uh, confessing my love for this tree... *pats tree*  
IHateDean: Aw, Dean had a chick flick moment. *snicker*  
IveGotYouBabe: NO! I just...REALLY LOVE THIS TREE! *hugs fiercely*  
IHateDean: Yeah, and I'm the weird one. *rolls eyes*  
IveGotYouBabe: *awkward silence*  
IHateDean: I'll leave you two alone. xD  
_-IHateDean has logged off-  
_IveGotYouBabe: ...damn thing gave me splinters...  
_-IveGotYouBabe has logged off-_


End file.
